China
*Federal republic *Communist single-party state |population=485,508,838 |cities=Beijing Shanghai |cultures=Qing Ming }} China is a country in Asia, stretching from the central Asian steppes and Himalayas to the Pacific Ocean. For millenia, the nation has seen several governments of various natures rise and fall from power. History Through hundreds of years, the country was ruled by a series of several empires, the last of which was the Qing dynasty, having finally dissolved following the Xinhai Revolution in 1912. Following the fall of the dynasty, China saw the rise of a large democracy, which would hold power up through World War II. During this period of conflict, the republic's Nationalist forces fought to defend their territory from Japanese imperials seeking to expand their empire. In 1949, the nation fell under control of Mao Zedong and his Communist party, following years of revolution, fighting against Nationalist forces. This series of events transformed China into a Communist single-party state, that would rise to become a prominent industrial and commercial power during the Cold War and beyond. Adventures in China Indiana Jones first visited China in 1910, as part of his father's world lecture tour. During that time he contracted typhoid fever but his life was saved by Doctor Wen Ch-Iu's acupuncture. In 1935, Indy traveled to China once again in search of the Peacock's Eye. He arrived at Club Obi Wan in Shanghai to meet mob boss Lao Che, who was in possession of the diamond. The archaeologist planned to trade in the ashes of Nurhachi in exchange for the diamond. However, the deal went awry when Lao's son Kao Kan poisoned Indiana's drink. He vainly attempted to threaten Lao into giving him the antidote by holding a knife to club singer Willie Scott, however this bid failed because the gangster had no regard for his lover's life. Indy's friend Wu Han was subsequently shot by Chen. Jones and Willie were forced to escape the nightclub when Lao Che's men opened fire on them. Although the Peacock's Eye was lost, Indy managed to secure the antidote, saving him from an untimely death. Notable Chinese dynasty. (1645-1912)]] *Short Round *Kai Ti Chang *Mei-Ying *Wu Han *Lao Che *Chiang Kai-Shek *Qin Shi Huang Appearances .]] * Journey of Radiance *''Indiana Jones Jr et l'Enfant Lama'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Face of the Dragon'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Eye of the Tiger'' *''Indiana Jones and the Dinosaur Eggs'' *''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' junior novel *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures'' *''Indiana Jones and the Dragon of Vengeance'' *''Indiana Jones: Thunder in the Orient'' *''Indiana Jones and his Desktop Adventures'' Sources *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones and the Rising Sun'' *''Indiana Jones and the Lands of Adventure'' *''Indiana Jones and the Golden Vampires'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Sourcebook'' *''Indiana Jones Adventures'' *''Indiana Jones Artifacts'' *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb: 1935 Journal'' External links * Category:Countries